


Five Gunshots

by iam_hilarious



Series: Five Gunshots [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Complete, F/F, F/M, Glee - Freeform, Hospitals, M/M, brittana
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:01:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 15
Words: 17,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27014695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iam_hilarious/pseuds/iam_hilarious
Summary: Santana’s Parents find out about her and Brittany. Santana’s dad comes into school to ‘end’ the relationship.CompleteFrom my Wattpad page @brittanaahaha - I didn’t steal this
Relationships: Santana Lopez/Brittany S. Pierce
Series: Five Gunshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1971577
Kudos: 17





	1. They Find Out

Santana lies on her bed, all she can think about is that stupid campaign ad that is being released today. She can only hope her parents don't see it before she gets a chance to tell them. The conversation is something that Santana dreads but she has figured out how it would all work, as long as she gets a chance to have it all ready.

She will sit her parents down at the dining table with Brittany and ease it out gently. Her parents are total bible thumpers and thinks its a sin for a girl to like another girl. She knows she has places to go if she gets kicked out but can only hope it doesn't come to that.

Santana decides that if her parents do see the advert then it would be nice to have Brittany there to support her. She texts Brittany and runs downstairs. She shouts from the kitchen "Mami, can B come round." Marie pauses the TV and shouts back "Santana, Brittany has basically lived here since you were six, you don't need to ask for her to come round." With that Santana runs back up to her bedroom. 

15 minutes later Brittany knocks on the door and is let in by Marie. As Brittany begins walking towards the stairs she hears the TV and freezes. She could recognise the advert from a mile away. She can even recognise Reggie "the sauce" Salazar's voice. Marie looks over at Brittany noticing she has a panicked look on her face "Brittany, are you ok honey?" 

Brittany opens her mouth to reply but is cut off by Antonio, Santana's father, shouting in the living room. "Santana! Marie! Get in the kitchen now! Is Brittany here?! If she is she better come down as well!" 

Marie ushers Brittany to the kitchen table and whispers "Its better if you do what he says when he is angry." Brittany just sits waiting for Antonio or Santana to come in. She hears Antonio swearing like a pirate. She shifts in her seat uncomfortable from the tension. 

Antonio walks in and starts pointing in Brittany's face saying "You did this, this is all your fault! My daughter was normal before you! You brought a Sin into our house!" Brittany just cowers further into her seat.

Marie calmly but quietly says "Would you please tell me what's going on?" Marie is terrified as Brittany is like a second daughter to her and if anyone lay a hand on her it would be like kicking a puppy.

Antonio starts directing his anger to Marie "You Knew! You knew our daughter was a sinner and you just let her get away with it! You let this girl," pointing to Brittany "turn our own daughter into a sinner!"

Marie softly replied "I'm so sorry but I have no idea what is going." Genuinely confused as to what on earth is happening. She looked at Brittany who didn't seem confused, more terrified. They locked eyes for a millionth of a second and Marie could see the fear in her eyes and the tears streaming down her face.

Antonio continued to shout at Brittany and his wife so he didn't hear Santana coming down the stairs. As he raised his hand to hit Brittany he heard Santana say in a small voice "Papi? Mami? What's going on?"

Antonio turned around to face her, still burning with anger. He shouts "Oh like you don't know what's going on! I saw the advert!" Santana freezes in a similar way Brittany had only moments before.

Marie notices this and is even more confused than before. What advert would make her husband this mad? "I have not idea what is going on. Would anybody care to enlighten me as to why everything is blowing up?"

Brittany just looks at the ground her tears now falling onto her lap as she chokes back a sob. Antonio looks at his daughter expectantly. Santana is now trying her hardest not to cry "Tears don't help anything" she thinks to herself. She tries to speak but nothing comes out.

Finally she works up the courage to say something "I-I like girls, the way I should like boys." She can no longer hold back her tears and they are falling down her face.

Marie is unsure of what to do. Yes it is a sin in her eyes but Santana is her daughter and she loves her very much. She is brought out of her thought by Antonio saying "5 minutes. Get your stuff and leave. You have 5 minutes."


	2. Brittany’s Parents

At this point both Brittany and Santana are fully sobbing. They run upstairs and pack together her stuff. They get in Santana's car and make the short drive to Brittany's house.

Meanwhile Santana's parents are having a conversation in their kitchen. Marie says "As much as I love Santana, I think this is a good idea. I don't want her sinning in our house." Although she has tears in her thinking about how she may never see her only daughter again.

Antonio sees the glazed over eyes of his wife and hastily says "I know your upset about this but we will get our daughter back to normal. There are a thousand possible ways."

Back on the other side of town Brittany and Santana were sitting in the living room of Brittany's house. Brittany's parents come in from work and are not surprised to see Santana but shocked to see both girls uncontrollably sobbing. 

Brittany explains everything in between sobs. Antonio's words keep replaying in her head and all she can think is "Maybe this is my fault. I'm the reason Santana got kicked out." Eventually she realised that she is having trouble breathing. Her chest feels tight and she can feel everyone panicking but can't speak.

Santana who is still heartbroken by the whole day picks up on Brittany's breathing and starts panicking. She tries to help calm Brittany down but is too upset to do so. Along with Santana's sobs, Brittany's parents are freaking out not knowing what to do. They aren't exactly the sharpest tools in the shed so they don't know what to do in many situations.

Brittany can feel everyone freaking out around her but everything feels like it's fading slightly. Antonio's words "You did this, this is all your fault! My daughter was normal before you! You brought a Sin into our house" keep going through her mind like a broken record and all she can say is "T-This is m-m-my fau-fault."

Santana is watching after calming down slightly and all of a sudden Brittany is on the floor and Mr Pierce is on the phone with 911. Whitney is trying to get her daughter back to consciousness and Santana is no longer crying but now making sure that her girlfriend is okay. 

Once the paramedics get here and Brittany is conscious, they decide that a hospital visit is not needed but to make sure Brittany isn't panicked to much. They leave after teaching Santana and Brittany's father, Pierce how to calm Brittany down. 

Pierce and Whitney ask Santana if she would like to stay with them saying "We are surprised you didn't tell us sooner as we've known for years" and "You aren't very secretive." Santana politely accepts with three big hugs. 

Whitney gets a very panicked look on her face as she says "Oh shoot, I need to pick up Katie from her friends house. We can talk more after dinner." Katie, Brittany's 9 year old younger sister is basically a tiny Brittany. She not only looks like Brittany but acts and talks like her too.

Brittany looks down and turns to Santana feeling guilty about her episode. She whispers out "I'm so sorry for making everything about me. You should be the one upset. I'm so stupid sometimes"

Santana's heart sinks as she sees Brittany's breathing pick-up again and she quickly cuts Brittany off with a peck on the lips and starts speaking, "You are not stupid Britt. You are one of the smartest people I know. Also it's fine, Panic attacks can happen to anyone and this is hard on you as well. Yes, I am really upset but you don't have to be strong for me." She can feel her eyes welling up slightly as she pulls Brittany into a hug.

Brittany melts into the hug. "I love you Sanny" She whispers into Santana's ear. She wipes her eyes and sniffs knowing as sad as she is, Santana is probably five times more upset.

As they pull away from the hug Santana whispers back "I love you Britt-Britt," She takes one deep breath and says "Now, I don't know about you but I am awfully tired so how about we go to your bedroom, cuddle and take a nap until dinner."

Brittany nods and smiles slightly. They fell asleep within 5 minutes and Pierce decides not to wake them for dinner, putting their plates aside to be reheated when they woke up. The sight made him smile to himself. He thought about what he had been doing that age and couldn't imagine being that in love so young.


	3. Glee Club

It took about two weeks for Santana to start acting like herself again. Sure, she still got upset every so often but I was nothing compared to when she first got kicked out. 

Surprisingly, Glee club actually helped Santana get through it. Now that the Troubletones are over she feels even closer to Mercedes, Sugar and Brittany. There is a rumour that Rachel isn't getting a solo at Regionals. Rachel went absolutely crazy when she heard that rumour.

When the set list is finally posted, Rachel was not happy. She threw books and sheet music, she cried and screamed and she declared that she is going on protest. This was all stopped when Mr Schue finally snapped, saying how if she doesn't stop, she won't get a solo at nationals. That shut her up.

Santana finally got a chance to look at it.

Regionals Set list

Fly/I believe I can Fly - All New Directions  
What Doesn't Kill You (Stronger) - Troubletones  
I Wanna Dance With Somebody - Brittany and Santana

Seeing this Santana lets out a squeal and runs and hugs Brittany, who hasn't seen the list yet. Brittany looks at Santana in confusion. All Santana can do from excitement is point to the set list. Brittany jumps up and down when she sees.

They are pulled out of their excited daze by Rachel mumbling just loud enough for them to hear "Surely I could have done that instead of Brittany, I mean I am much better."

Santana looks over at Brittany who has light tears in her eyes. She can feel the anger rising up in her throat. She bursts " Oh you did not just say that! I will go all Lima Heights on your sorry ass!" Obviously she has no intention in hurting Rachel but if any more words about Brittany leave her mouth then it might tip her over the edge.

Rachel replies quietly "Look Brittany, you are an amazing person, dancer and sure you can sing but don't you think that someone that has experience should sing at Regionals. I'm sorry if you are offended by that but it's the truth."

Mr Schue has finally had enough, "Rachel! Enough, I get it your sad, you didn't get a solo. Don't bring down other members of your team, thinking that that will get you a solo cause it won't."

Quinn who was now comforting a crying Brittany, said softly "Rachel, just apologise and maybe you'll get a solo at Nationals." 

"I'm sorry Brittany." Rachel said loudly. She could feel eyes burning in the back of her head. She repeated more sincerely "I'm sorry, Brittany."

As everyone started to turn their attention back to practice Mr Schue said "Also if it's ok with the girls, Mike will be dancing with Brittany in the Troubletones number." All the girls agreed and they started practicing. 

Much to Brittany's delight, the dance routine for her and Mike was very complex. She looked like a kid on Christmas. The boys that had been complaining about only being in one number soon stopped when they saw the difficulty of the moves.

"Good practice today. Brittany, Mike can you learn the routine within the month. Santana, Brittany, we will start working on your duet next week. Rachel you will be pleased to know that you have a solo part in Fly/I Believe I can Fly. That's it for today see you on Monday." Mr Schue announced before leaving the school for the weekend.

Santana and Brittany has agreed to a double date with Mike and Tina. They rushed home, got changed and headed to Breadstix. Having a nice, long date they fall asleep basically as soon as their heads hit the pillow.


	4. The First Shot

One month later and it was 6 weeks until Regionals. Brittany had all the routines imprinted in her mind, the full group number was almost finished and all they needed to do was perfect it. The Troubletone number was just struggling working out the spacing but apart from that they were done.

The duet was the only number that was completely done, Mr Schue had thought if they got the numbers down early they would be better for the competition. He said "Brittany, Santana would you mind showing me your duet." He knew it was the only one that was finished.

The music started playing and Brittany and Santana started singing their respective lines.

Clock strikes upon the hour  
And the sun begins to fade  
Still enough time to figure out  
How to chase my blues away  
I've done alright up to now  
It's the light of day that shows me how  
And when the night falls, loneliness calls  
Oh, I wanna dance with somebody  
I wanna feel the heat with somebody  
Yeah, I wanna dance with somebody  
With somebody who loves me  
Oh, I wanna dance with somebody  
I wanna feel the heat with somebody  
Yeah, I wanna dance with somebody  
With somebody who loves me  
I've been in love and lost my senses  
Spinning through the town  
Sooner or later, the fever ends  
And I wind up feeling down  
I need a man who'll take a chance  
On a love that burns hot enough to last  
So when the night falls  
My lonely heart calls  
Oh, I wanna dance with somebody  
I wanna feel the heat with somebody  
Yeah, I wanna dance with somebody  
With somebody who loves me  
Oh, I wanna dance with somebody  
I wanna feel the heat with somebody  
Yeah, I wanna dance with somebody  
With somebody who loves me  
Somebody oo Somebody oo  
Somebody who loves me yeah  
Somebody oo Somebody oo  
To hold me in his arms oh  
I need a man who'll take a chance  
On a love that burns hot enough to last  
So when the night falls  
My lonely heart calls  
Oh, I wanna dance with somebody  
I wanna feel the heat with somebody  
Yeah, I wanna dance with somebody  
With somebody who loves me  
Oh, I wanna dance with somebody  
I wanna feel the heat with somebody  
Yeah, I wanna dance with somebody  
With somebody who loves me  
Don'tcha wanna dance with me baby  
Dontcha wanna dance with me boy  
Hey Don'tcha wanna dance with me baby  
With somebody who loves me  
Don'tcha wanna dance say you wanna dance  
Don'tcha wanna dance  
Don'tcha wanna dance say you wanna dance  
Don'tcha wanna dance  
Don'tcha wanna dance say you wanna dance  
With somebody who loves me  
Dance  
BANG

The club hears screams and running outside and look around confused. Mr Schue says as calm as possible "Spread around the room, text, tweet but don't tell anyone where we are," his students had scurried to corners of the room "shooters have smartphones too."

Just as he was about to lock the door, some man storms through the door. He starts shouting "Where is she!?! I'm gonna kill her!! Where is she?!" The ruckus has caused most of the girls and a few of the boys to burst into tears.

Just as Will is about to ask what's going on he hears a small voice from the corner of the room say "Dad?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own glee or any of the characters. I also do not own Dance With Somebody by Whitney Houston


	5. Four Gunshots

Just as Will is about to ask what's going on he hears a small voice from the corner of the room say "Dad?"

Will turned around to see who was speaking only to be cut off by the man say "Santana, sweetie your not in trouble. Come here." Santana is reluctant to go over to her father.

As she starts slowly walking over to her father, incredibly confused, she is stopped by a whisper from Quinn to Mercedes, "I think she's having a panic attack." 

She turns around to see who they are talking about, all though she pretty much knows the answer. This is the third panic attack Brittany has had, including the one she had the day Santana got kicked out. The second one being when Katie was in hospital with a broken leg and a fractured wrist after falling off of her bike two weeks ago.

Santana then had to choose between helping her girlfriend who she loved more than anything and walking over to her dad, who kicked her out. The decision was already pretty easy but when Mr Schue said "Santana, please don't come any closer," then turning to Antonio "and don't take a step towards any of these children." It was made much easier.

Santana rushed over and placed Brittany's hand on her chest. Whispering "Match my breaths Britt." She said this while stroking her hand through Brittany's hair.

Antonio started walking towards Santana, Brittany, Quinn and Mercedes who were all hunched in one corner of the room. He said to Santana "I wouldn't worry about her, she'll be gone soon. You will be normal again and then you can come home."

Everyone in the rooms heads snapped up to look at him. At this point they had completely forgotten about the gun shot as there was no gun in sight. He continued now getting in Brittany's face "You are a sinner! You turned my daughter into one aswell! I hate you and what you have done to my family! I hate you. I hate you! I HATE YOU!" He was now towering over Brittany. "If you hadn't done this to my daughter, everything would be fine! You are a good-for-nothing sinner, who has done nothing but bad for my family!" Only now she smelt the alcohol in his breath and realised he was drunk. "You are nothing but a stupid slut! Your stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!" 

Brittany who hadn't managed to calm down her breathing was now having incredible trouble, as well as sobbing her heart out, was shrinking into herself. Mr Schue knew that Brittany would be in incredible danger if he didn't do something. He said hastily and as softly as he could "Brittany, carefully and quickly walk round this man, who I still don't know the name of, and come stand with me."

She dodged round Antonio and quickly over to Mr Schue, she was shaking with fear. Will put his arms around her in a tight protective hug. 

Antonio turned around, looking angrier than he had ever been. "It's Antonio," He spat "and I would step away from her if I were you." As Mr Schue opened his mouth to reply, Antonio pulled a gun out his back pocket.

There were gasps all around the room and some of the students just stood with there mouths open. All that could be heard was Mike quietly consoling Tina and Brittany's muffled sobs. As Brittany curled further into herself Will said calmly "Look, I'm not going to walk away from my student but if you put that away," pointing to gun in Antonio's hand "then we can talk about this as adults."

Bang!  
Brittany screamed and grabbed her right thigh as blood trickled onto her hands from where the bullet lodged into her leg.

Bang!  
Another shot rang before Will had the chance to help Brittany sit down. Brittany screamed again, this time blood coming out her shoulder. Santana stood there in shock. Thinking "What is happening? Sure my dad disagrees with my choices but I never thought he would go this far. Why take it out on Brittany as well. I'm the one he wants."

Bang!  
This time instead of the high pitched scream from Brittany, it's a deep yell from Mr Schue who has just been shot in the hand whilst helping Brittany sit down. Puck and Mike take of their jackets along with Quinn who takes of her jumper and run over to Brittany and Will. They start applying pressure to one wound each.

Bang!  
Santana finally unfreezes as Brittany let's out a piercing scream.


	6. Ambulance

As Brittany screams, Antonio grabs Santana's wrist. "You can come home now. She won't be there to make you sin anymore." He says in a sort of sweet voice.

Santana tried to run to Brittany but her fathers grip is too tight. It's only with Mercedes help that she loosens it and breaks free. She hastily walks to Brittany whilst taking off her Cheerios jacket. As she sits down, she lifts up Brittany's T-shirt slightly to reveal exactly where the bullet went in. As she applied pressure to the wound, she decided that the bullet went right next to her liver.

Brittany whimpered slightly from the contact, so Santana pushed Brittany's hair off her face and whispered "Britt-Britt, I love you but I need you to stay awake for me."

"I love you Sanny." Brittany said barely a whisper. Her eyes looked as though it was the last time she would ever say that. Before Santana gets a chance to blink, her father is handcuffs and EMTs are surrounding Brittany, who was now having trouble keeping her eyes open.

Next thing she knows, she is in a car behind the ambulance. After following as closely as they could most of the way, they get cut off by a traffic light that the ambulance had been able to go through. This is the first time Santana managed to understand her surroundings, Quinn is silently sobbing into Mike's shoulder. Mike is sitting in between Quinn and Sam, all looking awfully shaken up by the incident. She looks to left to see Whitney tapping her finger on the steering wheel, trying her hardest to focus on the road.

Santana assumes that the others are on their way as well. She starts to think about her dad. "Did Mami know he was going to do this? Does she know that anything has happened? Did Papi really think that I would just come home? Do they realise that this is who I am with or without Britt?"

She shivered at Brittany's name in her mind. Finally, she allowed herself to think of Brittany. "My Brittany, Britt-Britt, lying limp in an ambulance." She is shaken out of her thought by the car beginning to move again.

Within minutes they were parking at the hospital. Santana who hadn't let a tear fall yet, but as the car came to a halt she burst into tears. Once she started crying she couldn't stop herself. Her B was lying somewhere in that hospital. Brittany was the all she had. She was her girlfriend, her best friend and Santana couldn't help her.

Santana felt Whitney's hand on her arm and offered a slight forced smile in response. She then shook her head and returned to sobbing out her soul. Mike helped her out the car and pulled her into a warm hug. As she sobbed into his chest, Mike felt a small warm tear trickle down his cheek. He quickly wiped it with his free hand, not wanting to make anybody more upset than they already were.

Over Quinn's shoulder, she saw the glee club and a few Cheerios come out 3-7 cars. Quinn studied each member closely. Rachel was clinging to Finn like her life depended on, Finn just kept stroking his hand through her hair. Puck was just staring at his blood stained hands. Tina was lingering near Mike, who put a protective arm around her now holding both Tina and Santana in a hug. Artie was being helped out of his car to his chair looking incredibly meek. Artie had still had a bit of a crush on Brittany and thought he could win her back but that's the last thing on anybody's minds. She looked over to the few Cheerios, who all had tear streaks down their faces, the Cheerios that were here were a Freshman who completely looked up to Brittany, 3 sophomores that Brittany had gotten on with well, 1 junior that absolutely adored Brittany and a senior who Brittany was great friends with. Her eyes then fell on Kurt and Blaine who were calming down a weepy Mercedes. Finally she looked over to Sam. Sam was still shaking slightly just as he had the whole car ride there.

She walked up to him and put a hand on his shoulder. "Sam, it's okay to be upset by this. You can cry." She said this as tears were still rolling down her cheek.

He looked up and said "I know. It's just I feel as though I should have done something, you know. She was right there. We all knew Santana's dad was going to do something with that gun. If it hadn't been her, then it would have been Santana. We didn't forget about the first gunshot, we just pushed it to the back of our minds hoping that if we didn't acknowledge it, then it wouldn't exist. I should have got her out the room or stood in front of her, he wouldn't have shot me. He wouldn't have shot you or anyone else in the club. We all know that shooting Mr Schue was an accident, he was aiming for her chest. It was a miracle Mr Schue's hand was in the way. Sure, it's not the best for Mr Schue but I'm sure he would rather that than for her to be killed." He shivered at the last word before continuing, "Why did it have to be Brittany. She is the most innocent person you will probably ever meet, and now that innocence is gone because of that homophobic man. No. He doesn't deserve to be called a man, he lost that right when he pulled that gun out of his pocket, in-fact he lost that right when he kicked Santana out of her own home. She's just a kid, we are all just kids. Why did we have to witness something as horrible as what happened in that room. How are we going to walk into the choir room without thinking about what just happened. How are we going to be able to walk into Mckinley without thinking about. I just don't understand how people can get on with their lives when stuff like this happens. It's not even like it's a rare occurrence either it happens every single day, then people go about their day and I don't think it's right."

Quinn just stood there speechless. "I wish I could tell you something to make it better, but I don't quite know what to say. We can just hope and pray tha..." She is interrupted by Santana throwing up as they were walking into the hospital.

Mike pats Santana's back gently and says quietly "It's okay, let it all out," He led her outside along with Tina who was holding Santana's hair back and Mike started rubbing circles on her back "Brittany's tough, she'll fight through this. Just let it all out and we will go inside until the doctor tells us something, okay?"

Santana slowly nods and after getting out the last of the vomit, she makes her way towards the ER waiting room, Mike's arms still around her and Tina. Once they ask the receptionist if they knew anything, they were told that there was a private waiting room for that patient as whenever a group over 10 people are waiting it is protocol. They sit down in the waiting along with everyone else. The silence in the room is deafening.


	7. The Waiting Room

This silence in the room is deafening.

Santana sits finding a spot on the wall to focus on. She feels Mike's hand on her shoulder. That one kind gesture is enough for her to starting silently sobbing. Mike just rubs her back. He announces to the room he's going to wash his hands, still having blood on them from when he had helped earlier. Quinn and Puck followed him to the closest bathroom. Mike quickly washed his hands, then Quinn did the same. They turned around after a second when Puck hadn't moved to wash his hands. He was just staring at them, in the same way he had in the parking lot. It was almost like he had forgotten what to do with them. 

Quinn tried to understand what was happening but gave up and asked "Puck, are you ok?" He shook his head. "No? What's wrong?" 

He looked up from his hands and said "This is all I have of her." He leaned against the wall and continued "If something happens, this is all I'll have left."

The words shook both Mike and Quinn. "She'll get better. She has to and she's one of the strongest people any of us know, both physically and mentally. She'll be okay. She has to be okay." Mike said although he wasn't one million percent convinced himself.

Puck finally gave in and washed his hands and they got back into the waiting room just in time to hear Artie say to Santana "This is all your fault, you know that right." 

Santana snapped out of her daze and turned him and said "What did you say?" He opened his mouth to speak but she used her hand to gesture that she wasn't finished. "Because if you said what I think you said, I thought I would remind you that my girlfriend is in this hospital fighting for her life. I shouldn't be blamed for my stupid excuse for a father's actions."

He started "Look I'm just saying what everyone is thinking. If you so much as had a thought in your mind, that Brittany could very possibly be harmed by your FATHER then you should have broke up with her. She doesn't deserve this and you don't deserve her. She should be at one of her dance classes right now dancing her heart out, but because of you she is in hospital. Hospital, that's a big deal. I hate the fact that you cared more about your happiness than her safety." By this point Santana is full on sobbing into Mike's chest, Mike had pulled her into a hug as soon as he had seen her start to tear up. Artie looked around for some back up but only saw a few shakes of people's heads.

Mike decided to speak up as he knew Santana was in no state to. "I understand that you are upset by the whole situation. We all are and you need to get that. Santana is not to blame for any of this. If she thought Brittany was in danger, she would have expressed that thought. If she had then Brittany would have shut it down straight away. Brittany cares for everyone one thousand times more than herself. Also Brittany is a teenager, she's almost eighteen. She chose to stay with Santana and I am sure it will stay that way. You're not getting back with her. I'm sorry, I get that your upset but you weren't the one she was on the phone with half the night when she sprained her ankle and couldn't dance for two weeks, Santana was. Even when Santana and her would have a small falling out, she hangs out with me or Quinn because she trusts us to not saying, your just being stupid or that's a stupid reason to be mad at someone. So either be quiet or leave." He could hear the anger in his own words but managed to suppress it before he completely blew up at Artie.

Artie sat up straight and said "Your wrong. Your wrong about Brittany and I. She still loves me. I love her and she will choose me. Whether it's not or in a month or a year it will happen. I'm going to get her back. Just you see."

Mike felt Santana tense and all the anger came flushing back in. Before he could stop himself he shouted "Get out. Now. If you are going to say things like that whilst Brittany is in whatever state she's in, then we don't want you here. I'll get Mercedes to text you any changes in her condition or whoever can calm their anger down from the words you just said. Don't talk about her like she's an object. You know when you blew her off to play video games, she called me because she didn't want Santana to thinks she was stupid or dumb. She cared what Santana thought of her because Brittany loves Santana. She loves Santana, not you. Please get over it. Now please leave. Please. For everyone in this room who cares about Brittany. Please leave."

He rolls out and about 20 seconds after he leaves, they hear the door open and roll there eyes, expecting it to be Artie back to talk more. When they look up they are met by a nurse. Santana jumps up and starts bombarding the nurse with questions "Is she okay? Is she in surgery? Is she awake? What's happening? Can we..." 

The nurse cuts her off "I'm so sorry but I can only tell her parents, then with there permission I will come back in and tell you all what's happening." Brittany's parents nod and stand up to follow the nurse out. Santana sits back down feeling slightly defeated. Kurt says "You know if it was bad, they would tell everyone together. All at the same time."

Santana takes a few moments to process what he said and goes to respond but is cut off by the nurse walking back in. "Okay, before I start I want you all to know that Brittany is ok and we are 99% sure that she will make a full recovery." As she says that, there is a sigh of relief around the room. "Now this full recovery will include any sports, dancing or activities she does. I'm assuming by her Cheerleading outfit and what her parents said, she is in the Cheerios and the glee club. She should be recovered in time for both of your national thingy or whatever there called. Now to answer your questions," She turns to Santana "As I said she is ok. She is in a private room as we put her in a medically induced coma just in case although she will hopefully wake up in the next 24 hours. We gave her a blood transfusion as she lost quite a lot of blood, the bullets were removed but one skimmed her liver so although we aren't too worried we will have to watch out for it to make sure that nothing is wrong. You can see her but only if her parents let you and only one person can be in the room at a time until she is awake. If she even shows signs of waking up you need to press the call nurse button and then we will come in and check everything over, again anybody that wants to go into the room will have to ask her parents permission. Anymore questions." 

After answering a few questions she walked out and said to visit Brittany in their own time but that visiting hours ended at 9pm but they could come back tomorrow. Whitney and Pierce turned to Santana and Pierce said "Whitney is going to see her first, then me and if it's ok with you we want you to see her after me." Santana nods quickly and Whitney turns to the rest of the room "After myself, Pierce and Santana you can see her one by one. Decide between yourself the order." 

With that Whitney left to see Brittany. Then Pierce. Then it was Santana's turn. She walked to Brittany's room and put her hand on the door. She pushed it forward to reveal Brittany lying limp on the hospital bed, attached to multiple machines.


	8. Coma

She pushed it forward to reveal Brittany lying limp on the hospital bed, attached to multiple machines.

Santana gasped at the sight. Normally, even when she's sleeping, she looks alive. Like she's just been surprised with a basket of puppies. Santana finally allowed herself to look away from Brittany as she felt tears forming in her eyes.

She slowly made her way over to the blonde, she thought that it felt like the longest walk ever. She grabbed Brittany's hand and opened her mouth to speak but instead of words a loud sob came out. Seeing her best friend so hurt. Maybe Artie was right and it was her fault. She quickly shook that thought away when she realised that Artie was the only one that blamed her. It was that cowards fault that Brittany, sweet, pure, innocent, talented, special, amazing Brittany had come to any harm at all. For that, Santana would never forgive him.

Santana looked up at the clock and realised she had been standing, lost in her thought for over 4 minutes. She tried yet again to speak but a small whimper came out her mouth. "H-Hey Britt, um I don't think I'll be able t-to s-say much, em, so em, I think I-I am gonna um, maybe sing our special song. You know the o-one I-I um, sang t-to you in the em the choir room."

"So um here I go."

She sits down on the end of the bed, still holding onto Brittany's hand as though it was the only thing keeping her alive. She starts although her voice is still shaky.

For you there'll be no crying  
For you the sun will be shining  
'Cause I feel that when I'm with you  
It's all right I know it's right

Santana and Brittany were running down the hallway after watching Miss Pillsbury and Mr Schuester sing Touch-A, Touch-A, Touch Me. They both found the whole scene hilarious although slightly disturbing. As they made their way through the empty hallway, they truly had felt as though they could be themselves. There was no chance of there parents walking in on them, or Quinn or Puck or any of the other kids. They were completely safe from the real world.

And the songbirds keep singing like they   
Know the score  
And I love you I love you I love you  
Like never before

They were standing in the busy hallway and Santana couldn't stop the tears from falling, by the looks of it Brittany couldn't either. Who knows what Santana was thinking, telling Brittany she loved her in a overcrowded hallway. She was so annoyed that she couldn't have gotten her head out of her ass before Brittany had gotten with someone else. She could never be mad at Brittany though, not really.

To you I would give the world  
To you I'd never be cold  
'Cause I feel that when I'm with you  
It's all right I know it's right

Santana and Brittany were at Breadstix. They were holding hands, under a napkin of course. Santana wishes she could take the napkin away but she wasn't ready for everyone to know. She could see in Brittany's eyes that she wanted to do the same. Santana could tell that both she and Brittany were still loving the contact even though it was hidden.

And the songbirds keep singing like they   
Know the score  
And I love you I love you I love you  
Like never before like never before

It was the tango part of the Survivor/I will survive Brittany and Santana make eye contact and Santana can feel Brittany studying her eyes. Just one look shows them how much they love each other. This is one of those moments where it feels like time stops. I doesn't really and they are both pulled back to reality as they continue the song.

Like never before  
Like never before

Santana was sitting with tears falling down her face by the end and although her voice was shaky the whole way through the song it grew in strength. She leant down and placed a kiss on Brittany's cheek and whispered so quietly she almost didn't hear it herself "I love you Britt." 

With that Santana rushed out the room knowing that if she stayed any longer she would be hysterically crying. She found her way to the waiting room and was quickly pulled into a hug by Puck. She blurted out "Someone else can go in." It turns out they had set up an order. 

Quinn was in Brittany's room before she had a chance to blink. Her lip quivered at the sight but was stilled when Quinn focused on the beeping of the heart monitor, it was steady. She rubbed her thumb along Brittany's hand. "Hi Brittany. I'm really sorry. I was, I was such a bitch," She broke down at her own words. "To you, to Santana, to everyone. I was mad because my life didn't go exactly as I planned and I was stupid. I took it out on you. I was mean and I was rude. I treated you terribly, like you were just back-up for me and Santana. Your really smart, not many people know it but you really are. Those random things you say are genius when you think about it. I'm sorry for all the times I called you dumb or stupid. You may not get the best results but your socially smart, you can read people like a book. I'm sorry." She was struggling to speak through her sobs so she said "I'll come see you tomorrow Brittany. See you later." She quickly left and went back to the waiting room to tell Kurt to go in and ran home.

Kurt went in next. "Brittany, I know you always called me a unicorn, but your the real one. Your magical. Your smile can light up a room in seconds. Always knowing exactly what to say when people really need it. You need to remember that you are special and you can't ever forget, not once okay. Your amazing."

They all went one by one, lots of mentions of favourite moments or how special Brittany is, a few apologies for things. There was a lot of I love you's. Finally it got to Mike.

He was standing next to Brittany and for the first time, he let himself cry. "Hi Brittany. You know your one of my best friends, yeah. Your the only person I've cried in-front of since I was a baby. I love Tina more than anyone in the world but she needs me. You're the only person strong enough to not need me. I don't need to be strong for you because your strong enough without other people's help. Your gonna need to be extra strong though, okay? I really need you to wake up. Not for me. Santana needs you. She is making herself physically sick worrying. The nurse said you'll be able to dance again, that's something to look forward to. You can do cheer and glee club. Then you'll go off to dance school cause I know that's what you wanna do. You're gonna get married, you hope it'll be to Santana. Your gonna open a dance studio and eventually have at least five studios across the country. And your gonna raise a family, preferably 3 kids, maybe 4. And your gonna grow old and live a long happy life, cause I know that all of those are your dreams, so tomorrow by the time visiting hours are over you gotta wake up, okay. Now I need to leave cause Santana and your parents want to see you before they go home for the night and they only have 15 minutes. I'll come back tomorrow but I need you to wake up. See you tomorrow." He squeezes her hand and starts his journey home.

Just as he was leaving the hospital his phone vibrates in his back pocket. A text from Tina read "Everyone's going to Rachel's, nobody wants to sleep alone tonight." He texts his parents and makes his way to Rachel's.

When he arrived he saw that everyone in Glee Club was there apart from Artie who apparently hadn't calmed down from his rant and Santana who opted to sleep at Brittany's house where she had been staying the past few months, she chose to sleep there because she wanted to be closer to Brittany's family. Nobody really slept that night and the few people that did woke up at various different points with nightmares. They compared favourite Brittany moments and Brittany and Santana moments.

Quinn's favourite was when she said to Rachel during Lady Gaga week "You look terrible. I look awesome." Rachel's was "I would just like to say that from now on I demand to have every solo in Glee Club. When I had my teeth cleaned I had the most amazing Britney Spears fantasy. I sang and dance better than her. Now I realize what a powerful woman that I am." Mike's was the Valerie dance they did together. Tina said hers was when she introduced the carousel horse sweater look which made Rachel scowl. Kurt's was "I did a book report on heart attacks if you want to give it to the doctor. I got knocked down an entire letter grade because it was written in crayon." Blaine's was her student body president speech. Puck's was when she thought she was pregnant cause she saw a stork. They continued that, forcing laughs when a funny one came up. No one was really laughing but they did feel slightly better. Puck looked around the room and realised that nobody would ever be the same and he couldn't imagine how Santana and Brittany would be.

The next morning, Santana was talking to Brittany, although Brittany never spoke back. "I love you most, more than anyone in the world. I'll never love anyone more than you. I don't know what I'd do without you. Your my best friend, my girlfriend, the love of my life and some day I'll make you my wife. I promise you that." She slithered her pinky round Brittany's but was shocked when the blonde's finger tightened. "Britt?"


	9. Waking Up

She jumped and pressed the nurse button. Moments later the nurse came in along with a doctor and they checked over everything. 

They concluded that she had probably just imagined it but as the doctor was leaving, the nurse saw Brittany's hand tighten round Santana's. "I saw it that time. She did tighten her hand."

Slowly Brittany's eyes open and at some point her parents and sister must have came in. The doctor says "Hi, can you please tell me your name?"

"Brittany S. Pierce."

"Age?"

"Eighteen."

"What year is it?"

"2011."

"Who are the people in this room."

She looks around and points at the doctor and nurse first "I don't know who you two are, I'm sorry if I forgot. The small one is Katie my little sister, the guy is my Dad Pierce Pierce, then the tall blonde one is my Mom Whitney Pierce and the pretty one is Santana, my girlfriend."

"Very good, I'm Dr. Robins and that's Nurse Davis."

"I don't know why your asking me questions though. Are you a doctor cause I have a killer stomach ache." She said slightly groggily. She winced slightly when she realised it wasn't just her stomach that hurt but in fact her whole body.

The doctor turned to the wall behind Brittany and pressed a few buttons before she said "I'm sorry but the pain killers should kick in within the next few minutes. I'll be back in an hour or so to run some more tests." Then left she and the nurse left the room. 

Katie jumped up and shouted "I'm so glad your ok Britty, and you can come to my science fair next week." She crutched towards Brittany (she still had her cast on after breaking her leg) to give her a hug but was stopped by Whitney.

Whitney said in a soft tone "You can't hug Brittany right now, and I don't think she will be able to make it to your science fair. You know how you broke your leg and couldn't go to school for the first week?" Katie nodded slowly, confused "Well Britty got hurt too but it's a bit worse, ok honey? So how about we hug and it can be for Brittany, yeah." They hugged before Whitney turned to Brittany who had tears filling her eyes "I'm so sorry that we can't give you a hug but I don't wanna hurt you worse."

Brittany shook her head "It's not that. I just- nevermind." She went to wipe her tears but was stopped by the sling her arm was in that she hadn't noticed. Santana saw the upset in her eyes and quickly wiped her tears and kissed her temple. "I'm sorry I can't come to your science fair next week, I was really looking forward to it."

Although Katie looked disheartened at the fact her older sister couldn't come, she said "It's fine. Maybe next time, plus my project was totally rubbish anyway. I'm going to make amazing volcano for next year. You can help me!"

After talking for about half an hour Brittany's family decided to give Santana and Brittany some time to talk. They left and both Santana and Brittany opened there mouths to speak. Brittany said "San can I please go first. It's kinda important." After a nod telling her to continue from Santana she went on. "I know you and I know that look on your face. This isn't your fault. I love you the most and I always will. I need you to remember that every time you feel down." 

Santana stands there shocked by the girl's words. "There was about an hour that I thought I had lost you. You were the only thing that kept my hanging on when I got kicked out. This is a huge ask and will probably be hard for both of us but I need to ask you what you remember happened yesterday. I need to make sure you know everything that's important." 

Brittany looked at her hands then up as if she was trying to remember "Well I remember singing our duet, then just as we finished a gunshot went off. I couldn't breathe and everything was circling around me. You came over to help but your dad started shouting over me. Mr Schue told me to move away from him. There was 4 gunshots in the room, I think. There was some screaming and yelling, I think I screamed a bit and it really hurt, like really bad. I got tired, so incredibly tired. I told you I loved you and then everything went black. I thought I wouldn't be able to tell you again so I needed to say it. I needed to make sure you knew." She know had tears rolling down her cheeks. "Did they get him?" Santana nodded. "Do we have to go to court?" Another nod. "When?"

Santana said "I don't know they haven't set a date. I think they needed to know your condition first. You don't need to testify if you don't want to, there are enough witnesses."

Brittany shook her head "No, I need to do it. I need to be there, so that I know he can't hurt me or you anymore." She nodded as if she was telling herself. "Did anyone else get hurt?"

"Mr Schue has a shattered bone in his hand, he's fine and at home, it wasn't his dominant one so he should be fine." Santana said "Everyone else is just a little shaken up, could you hear anything before you woke up?" After a nod from Brittany "If you remember what I said, then just know that I meant it everything I said, your more important than anybody in the world to me. Anyway I need to call everyone to tell them your awake."

Brittany her hand on Santana's arm "I should do it. I want to do it. I want to hear there voices. They should hear my voice. I'm going to do it. Is my bag still there."

Santana thought for a moment before saying "No it's at home. I think Blaine or someone like that brought it with their bag. You can use my phone." 

Brittany unlocked Santana's phone and called Quinn first. Quinn was woken up by the phone ringing, she didn't look at the caller ID thinking it was her mom telling her to come home.

"Hi Mom, I'm still at Rachel's with everyone else in the Glee Club. We didn't get much sleep last night, so I just woke up. I can be home in about half an hour."

She heard a giggle then a whimper on the other line that she knew could only belong to one Brittany S. Pierce. She shot up. Brittany said over the line "Please just go along with it. I want to tell everyone myself. You can come to the hospital. I think the doctor said that's ok. I don't know my heads kind of foggy but Santana's nodding so I think it's ok. Please don't tell anyone. I want to hear everyone's reactions. Please." 

Quinn could practically hear Brittany's puppy eyes. "Yeah mom, I'm just gonna leave now. Everyone else is asleep so I'll tell someone I'm going home. I can actually be there in 15 minutes maybe? Ok bye." She woke up Kurt who said he was already awake from the phone ringing. "My mom wants me home. We slept in quite a lot." She said pointing to the clock that read 11.04am. Kurt nodded before lying back down. Moments later another phone rang.

Mike stood up and walked over to his phone. He said groggily "Hello?"

"Don't tell anyone. Come to the hospital. San says I'm in the room I was when you last saw me."

"Ok, can Tina come round as well."

"Sure just put her on the phone for a second."

"Tina wake up. My dad is on the phone and he wants to talk to you."

Tina stared back sleepily and wiped her eyes before blinking a few times to adjust to the light. Mike places the phone in her hand and she said "Hi Mr Chang."

"Hello." said a unusual voice on the other side. Tina was confused. It didn't sound like Mike's father. It didn't really sound like a man at all more like someone pretending to be a man.

"Mr Chang?"

"Yes, um Michael said that he wanted you to come over is that ok with you."

"I guess. Mr Chang are you feeling ok?"

"Of course I am, just Mike will bring you here."

"Erm okay, that's fine. I'll see you in a few minutes."

"Okay. Bye."

With that the line died, leaving a confused Tina. "Is your dad sick? He sounded funny and he was talking all strange. He called you Mike, you said he hasn't called you that since you were 5. And where on earth is Quinn? She was definitely here when we fell asleep." After letting someone know they were leaving they got in the car and drove away.

Slowly one by one, everyone got a call telling them to come home. The only people left were a oblivious Finn and a baffled Rachel. Rachel thought to herself "I thought everyone had told their parents about staying her all day." She blurted out to a still clueless Finn "They haven't gone home."

"What are you talking about?" Finn said looking confused.

"They haven't gone home. They probably just got bored of us and went somewhere else together."

"They wouldn't do that Rachel."

"Yes they would, they've done it before."

"They wouldn't do it. Nope."

"Well I for one will be tracking there locations."

"Rach, come on. It's not that deep."

Just as Rachel went to bite back Finn's phone rang.

"Hey!...Yep...That's fine....Ok...Yeah see you soon! Bye. Come one Rachel let's go."

"I told you they were leaving us out."

Finn drove Rachel and himself to the hospital, when he got there Rachel looked confused "Why are we here? Did Brittany wake up? Did something bad happen? Did everyone come to visit with out us?" She said and Finn was worried she hadn't even breathed.

"Well why don't we go and see for ourselves?"

They made there way into the hospital and towards Brittany's room. When they entered the small room, they immediately felt tension. They looked around and saw many of the Glee members angry and others tearing up. They turned to see Santana who looked like a dear in headlights. Then there was Brittany who was alternating between counting to ten in English then Dutch then Spanish and reciting to herself shakily "I-It's okay, I'm o-okay. Th-this w-w-will p-pass." Next to her was Quinn who was giving somebody the stink eye whilst placing Brittany's hand on her chest to help steady her breathing.

Finn followed Quinn's gaze to a middle aged woman standing in the corner with a raged look on her face. The women said with a irritated expression "Did you hear what I said."


	10. Santana’s Mom

Finn followed Quinn's gaze to a middle aged woman standing in the corner with a raged look on her face. The women said with a irritated expression "Did you hear what I said."

Santana finally spoke up "Yes. We all did. But no. We aren't doing anything you or your husband say. Your not my family anymore."

30 minutes earlier

The doctor continued talking to Brittany's family, Santana and Brittany about all the tests they have done "Everything seems to be stable. We are a tiny bit worried about your panic attack that you had. We have been informed that this is not your first. Basically over the next month if you have 4 major ones on different days then we want you to call in, okay?" Everyone in the room nodded. "We would suggest physio therapy for your leg and your arm should just heal in its own time. You will have to be in a wheelchair for a few weeks until your stomach heals enough for you to be able to use crutches. Obviously your stomach wound is the most serious however, your leg will most likely take the longest to heal. I have been asked multiple times, no you won't be able to perform at your regionals for anything, yes you should be able to perform at both your Nationals, If you win or however it works." He explained more things with long words that Brittany doesn't understand. She zoned back in as he said that the nurse will be checking up on her every few hours.

As he leaves there is a light knock on the door. A head peaks round the frame. Brittany squeals at the sight "Quinn!" She said happily. Brittany's parents and sister say they will be back in an hour or two after not getting much sleep the night before.. "Thanks for coming to see me. I'm sorry if I woke you up." She said her smile faltering slightly. Unlike Quinn, Santana didn't miss this. She squeezed Brittany's hand bringing back the bright smile that had been there previously.

"I'm glad your okay. We all spent the night at Rachel's so if you called everyone they should be here soon." Quinn said with a similar face. Although something about Quinn's smile seemed more forced, more fake. There was something in her eyes that was different. Not happiness but sadness. Quinn was thinking about how horrible the site was. "Brittany shouldn't be here. Nobody should ever be in a situation like this. Nobody should ever be in hospital because someone else doesn't like them." 

"Brittany just needs to call a few more people. Is that right?" Brittany nodded. "Make sure you call Berry last. So Q, how was your night?" Just like that the conversation seemed to start to flow with brief intermissions when Brittany called someone to tell them or when someone came to see her. 

Finally Blaine and Kurt walked in. Both gave Brittany a hug. Brittany pointed where to put the flowers and chocolates they had brought. When they looked they say a huge pile of cards, loads of flowers, at least 20 teddy bears and a good 10 chocolate boxes. Blaine turned back to Brittany "Woah you have quite the stock there. By the way there is a whole fuss at the reception desk. Some woman wants to visit you but can't because only approved visitors are allowed to see you and your parents aren't here to approve them, they don't want to bother you because your already with people so they told her she'd have to wait and she said she didn't care."

Brittany looked up in thought for a moment "Can someone go tell them to just let her in. She is obviously someone I know or she wouldn't care so much."

Everyone lost eye contact with Brittany at the same time, not wanting to go. Santana knew for a fact she wasn't gonna be made to leave Brittany's side but copied everyones response anyway. Tina looked around and saw that nobody else was going to volunteer "I'll go." She walked to the reception and saw a 40-50 year old woman shouting at the receptionist, who just rolled her eyes and waited for it to be over. "Excuse me." The woman shouting stopped and gave Tina a death glare. Tina turned to the receptionist and said "Erm Brittany Pierce said to just let whoever wanted to see her come and see her."

The receptionist nodded and Tina walked away. The other lady abruptly started following her. When Tina reached the room she turned to tell the older woman to come in but was instead was shoved aside. "Move." She said clearly irritated. 

She walked into the room full of teenagers and a few faces froze from their laughing state. Most people looked around in confusion. Mercedes spoke up "Sorry, who are you?"

"That doesn't matter. I came to tell Brittany and Santana something but it's even better because all of your weird club are here. Look I'm not going to ask you to lie in court because that would be illegal. That being said if you happened to forget minor details or accidentally add somethings in, such as he didn't mean to fire and his finger slipped, that would highly appreciated. If you don't we might have some secrets that just slip out our mouth. I'm not saying that Antonio will completely be out of the blue, how could he there is proof that he did something in that room but I reckon we could lower his years by a lot, maybe even half them. Anyway these secrets we have could change your lives completely, you know the one I'm talking about."

Brittany's stomach sunk. She looked down at her wrists, wringing them nervously. Quinn rushed to her side to still her hands as Santana was still frozen in place. Quinn and Santana's families were the only people that knew Brittany's secret apart from her own family of course. Brittany's breathing became more laboured. Everyone else in the room was looking at the women, some filled with pure rage and others looked as though they could burst into tears at any given moment. As Quinn went to respond Rachel and Finn walked in with with a teddy bear and a balloon tied to the hand. 

"Did you hear what I said."

Santana burst out of her frozen state and responded "Yes. We all did. But no. We aren't doing anything you or your husband say. Your not my family anymore." She looked at Brittany who's eyes were glazed and red rimmed with tears "You aren't my parents anymore. My family are the people that I love and that love me unconditionally."

Quinn piped in "Don't you dare shove what happened to Brittany in her face! It wasn't her fault. She can't and shouldn't be blamed for it. Your were all I for that guy going to jail, why not your husband. Sure it's a different situation but in the long run both men hurt a young girl that you used to care about a lot."

Marie snapped back "I didn't want it to go so far. I wish Antonio never did this, but he is my husband and I have to side with him forever, I said so in my vows in front of god. I'm sorry if this upsets you but I'm sure it upsets me and Antonio much more, he could do like 12 years of prison. Do you know how hard that will be for me. Not being able to have a casual conversation over dinner with my husband."

Brittany who had managed to normalise her breathing with the help of Quinn and Santana, spat out "He shot me. He got out a gun and shot me. Three times! Do you realise how lucky I am to be alive right now. I could be dead. Your husband wanted to kill me. Don't you dare say this is harder on you than it is on anybody in this room." She shot Marie a scowl. "I mean I don't even think it's the hardest on me. I think the person that was hurt the most in that room was your daughter. She lost her parents forever and then she almost lost someone she cares about. Maybe your right though, maybe you not being able to have your dinner with your husband will be harder." Brittany had tears streaming down her face, her voice cracking on the last bit.

Suddenly Marie left, she just walked out. Seconds later, she comes back in "Don't forget, I know lots about you." Everyone stands in shock.

Quinn sighed. Brittany looked up with tear-filled eyes. She turned to Santana who was holding her hand tighter. "It's not my fault. I didn't want to do it. It was his fault. It's not my fault." She said. 

Quinn and Santana both looked at her sympathetically. Everyone else had confused faces. Santana used her thumb to trace Brittany's hand. "No sweetie, it's not your fault. B look at me. Nobody will ever blame you. For her to shove it in your face is wrong. I want you to make sure you never blame yourself." She said sternly.

Brittany looked at everyone staring at her. She let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. "Um I should probably... yeah I should tell you what Mrs Lopez was talking about."


	11. Brittany’s Secret

Brittany looked at everyone staring at her. She let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. "Um I should probably... yeah I should tell you what Mrs Lopez was talking about."

Santana said "Britt, you don't need to tell anyone anything." Santana felt her own lip quiver.

Brittany replied softly "No San. I'm not ashamed. I just don't tell people." She turned back to everyone "It was um the summer before Freshman year. At cheer camp. Yeah. Erm I was on my own in the tent at night. Um I heard the tent zip open and I thought it was San but it wasn't. He just crawled into my tent. Q and Sanny found me the next morning. They um told Coach and she called the police. I had to be examined and do all these tests." She took deep breaths "Erm I was um..." she sighed "I was pregnant. That's why I disappeared for most of Freshman year. I stayed with my aunt and uncle. I had a baby, her birthday is May 15th. That's why I always miss school that day, I drive up to see her. I gave her up for adoption. I get to see her twice a month. Please don't tell people. I'm not ashamed of her. I didn't do anything wrong but it could ruin her life. If you wanna ask any questions feel free." She looked at Santana's thumb.

"Is the guy in Jail or whatever?" Finn said before getting elbowed by Rachel.

"Rachel it's fine. Yeah he got like 50 years. I wasn't the only girl he did it to. There was a few other girls who spoke up after he was caught." Brittany said softly although Santana could see how tense her body was.

"Did you get help or anything?" Kurt said very politely.

"Yeah I got a therapist. I had a different one when I was in Mississippi with my aunt and uncle. When I was there I saw them twice a week. Then when I moved back I got one here Mrs White. I only saw her once a week, eventually it went down to once a fortnight and now it's once a month."

"What's her name?" Mike blurted out "Sorry! That just came out. I didn't think, I'm so sorry."

"Mike, honestly it's fine. I don't mind answering questions. Avery Roberts. She knows I'm her mom. She calls me Mommy and all that. Then she calls Mary and John, Momma and Daddy. They live in Fort Wayne so normally I drive up and spend the weekend. Mary and John are really nice about letting me see her."

Rachel says in a sweet sickly voice "Why didn't you tell us, we wouldn't judge you."

Santana sees the hurt in Brittany's eyes "It's not public information, nobody should have to tell you anything" She snapped.

"San." Brittany said softly "But Rachel she is right, it was nobody's business. I didn't tell anyone cause I didn't want people to look at me differently, with sympathy. You know like I'm a charity case. My therapist said that's why I slept around Sophomore year. I don't know what I'm gonna do now. Everyone's gonna know. They don't need to and it's going to be all anyone talks about. I still have nightmares. I wake up and just start puking. Like I can still taste his sweat in my mouth. When we were in court, it was on the news a bit. They weren't allowed to like release names or places because all the girls were minors. It was on the news cause there was this whole thing about wether Cheer camp was safe. They ended up just stepping up security just about everywhere in the country. I don't have to worry about ever seeing him again though. Even when he gets out of jail I have a restraining order against him. So does Avery. I'm Avery's godmother as-well so if anything were to ever to happen to her parents then I would be her legal guardian. Anyone else?" She said with a light forced smile. 

Everyone shakes their heads. Santana said whilst stroking her hand through Brittany's hair "Please don't tell anyone but also don't lie in court. My mom can't legally tell people. It's protected data and she knows that, it's the same reason you can't tell people without Britt's consent. Like you are allowed to say the situation but no names, no telling people who it's about, not even clues or anything like that." She said sternly. Everyone in the room hastily nodded there heads. 

Brittany's eyes suddenly pop out. "I was supposed to see her this weekend. The Roberts were going away so I was going to stay with her all weekend and look after her. I won't be able to go will I? What am I going to do? I haven't even called them to tell them what's going on. I won't be able to go see her for a while. I don't think I can go that long without seeing her. Ever since she was born, I've seen her at least every two weeks. She can't see me in the hospital." She sped out without stopping to take a breather.

"B, calm down it's okay. You can call them when everyone leaves. I'm sure they won't mind bringing her to Lima instead. Mary and John are really nice. How about we call them and ask them to bring Avery here and she can stay at your house. She saw you in the hospital when you broke your ankle at her house, I'm sure they will be fine with her seeing you. She's stayed at your house a few times before and you just told people she was your cousin. Plus your mum is great friends with Mary." Santana said whilst Brittany was still catching her breath.

Brittany nodded "Can we maybe talk about something else?" She said quietly. After a nod from everyone in the room she said "I heard Principal Figgins has a sister that looks exactly the same as him but with blonde hair and that his name is Principal." The room suddenly erupted into conversation.

Slowly people went home and it was just Brittany and Santana. "I feel really light, you know? Like a weight has been lifted off of my shoulders." Brittany said "I'm glad I told them. It would have been worse if they were told by someone else. I'm happy you were here too, I don't think I could have done it with out you. I love you San."

"I love you too Britt."


	12. Avery

The Roberts ended up cancelling their trip so that they could bring Avery to see Brittany. Santana was very excited as she hadn't seen Avery since her second birthday party, that was almost eight months before.

Avery toddled into Brittany's room with a big smile on her face. It soon fell as her brow furrowed into a confused face she looked up at Mary, still holding her hand and said "Mommy broken?"

Mary looked over to Brittany and Santana for help. Brittany who had just woken up from a nap was still drowsy so Santana said "Your Mommy is getting all fixed and will be as good as new."

The small blondes ears perked up at the familiar voice. "Auntie Tana!" She ran as fast as a toddler can and jumped onto Santana's lap. "Why Mommy crying?" 

Santana looked at Brittany who had tears softly falling onto her lap. "Well you see your Mommy got hurt real bad and there is this special tube that stops it from being sore, but she only got it a few minutes ago. So it hasn't started working yet. Maybe in a few minutes you can sit on her lap but just now you can sit with Auntie Tana." She looked over to Mary had a worried look on her face. "Don't worry. The doctor said it's fine as long as Brittany doesn't feel any pain."

Mary let a sigh of relief "Hi Brittany. We brought you some chocolates and flowers but by the size of your pile maybe we shouldn't have. Oh and Avery insisted we bring Zaza for you too sleep with." Zaza was a rainbow dog that Avery had gotten when she was born as a present from Santana. Avery was basically inseparable from it only letting certain people hold it and never letting it out of her sight. 

Brittany was shocked but still slightly groggy. She said through a yawn "Really, Avery doesn't even let people at her um what's it called um... Daycare! She doesn't even let people in her daycare hold Zaza."

Mary laughs. "I was shocked too, but when we said you weren't feeling the best she insisted. How are you anyway?"

Brittany smiles back "I'm doing good. The doctor said in a week I should be discharged, but I'll need to be in a wheelchair for like 3 weeks then they said I might need crutches for up to 2 months. We have court in a week and a half. They wanted to get it over with. I told my friends about Avery the other day cause Mrs Lopez said they would tell everyone if we didn't lie, they all took it reasonably well. Tomorrow Quinn will be here at the same time as Avery, is that with you. I know Quinn misses her. Thanks for bringing her. I don't know what I would have done if I hadn't seen her." Brittany continued rambling on.

Mary stopped her "Brittany, Quinn is fine to see Avery. She came with you at Christmas when Santana was on a cruise with her parents. I'm pretty sure Santana's mother can't tell people. It was on one of the adoption forms, she can't tell people unless you specifically tell her she can." Mary was worried for Brittany. She had seen firsthand how secrets can ruin teenagers lives.

Brittany sighed "I know that. But you know just cause your gonna get sued doesn't mean you won't do it. I'm not lying, in court I mean, I don't lie. I wanted to be the one to tell them. I didn't want them to hear through a rumour or like the school newspaper, which is total rumour mill."

Their conversation was interrupted by Avery "Mommy lap!" She shouted whilst reaching for Brittany. Brittany and Mary both gave her a stern look. "Mommy lap pweeeeeaaaaassse!" After a nod from Brittany, Santana carefully placed Avery on Brittany's lap. "Mommy. I have question."

Brittany smiles at the innocence of the young girl. "Ask away." Brittany rasped out before realising her throat was dry.

She reached for the water on her bedside table as Avery said "Where other daddy?"

"Hmm?" Brittany said picking up the glass of water.

"Where other daddy?" Avery repeated.

Everything suddenly went in slow motion for Santana. Tears sprung to Brittany's eyes. The glass of water slipped from her hand and Mary jumped back in surprise as the glass shattered on the floor.

"Mommy had an accident. Don't cry, Momma will fix it." Avery said whilst peering over the side of the bed.

Brittany pulled her closer with her non hurt arm and said "Avery, I need you to explain what you mean just so we don't get anything wrong."

Avery continued still smiling "I have Mommy and Momma, who my other mommy. I have daddy but what about other daddy?" 

Brittany looked to Mary, who was picking up broken pieces of glass along with a nurse who had ran in from the sound of the crash. Mary stood up briefly and smiled at Avery "Sweetie, why doesn't Auntie Tana take you for ice cream while me and Mommy talk and then maybe when you come back we will tell you, ok?"

Avery sat up "Ice Cweam?" She said happily. Mary nodded "Auntie Tana! We get Ice Cweam!" She says standing up and jumping towards Santana.

Santana catches Avery and sees Brittany grimace from when Avery stood "Easy tiger! You need to be extra careful round Mommy cause she's very delicate." Santana said then switching to a whisper "If you say sorry you can get two scoops."

Avery shouted "Sowwwy Mommy." Santana gathers Avery's stuff and says she will call them if anything happens. As they are leaving, Avery shouts almost bursting Santana's eardrums "Bye Mommy! Bye Momma!"

After they get Ice cream they make their way back to the hospital just in time to see Mary and Brittany hanging up the phone, presumably on with John talking about Avery's question. "Hey Avery! How was your Ice cream?" Brittany exclaimed as Avery carefully climbed onto her lap.

"Good! Auntie Tana get me 2 whole scoops! And sprinkles. I get Strawbewwy and Cho'late! You said you answer my question. Now please."

Brittany sighed, she had been hoping the question was forgotten. "Well Avery your Other Daddy, isn't a very nice man and he did something bad so now he can't see me or you or your Momma or your Daddy." She nodded to herself knowing that this was a good way to dodge the question slightly.

Avery nodded "You love him?" Brittany shook her head. Avery furrowed her brow and said "But my friends at Daycare say that you needs two peoples that love each other. Or else the stork no come."

Brittany thought for a moment before answering "Well you see the stork thought that we were in love but we weren't. That's fine though cause you have me, your Momma and your Daddy and we all love you lots and lots." She said tickling the small blonde who subsequently erupted with laughter.

"Mommy, you and Auntie Tana and Momma and Daddy are my best friends."


	13. Court

A week and a half later, Brittany had been discharged and they were getting ready for court. "San you don't need to go if you don't want to. I can stay here with you even."

Brittany had been woken early that morning by Santana in hysterics. She eventually managed to coax her back to bed after she had being crying about her parents for a good 15 minutes. "No Britt-Britt, your have to go to help move past this. So do I. He hurt you, he hurt everyone. He can't do it again. I can't lose you. Not after everything." Tears sprung to Santana's eyes as she said this.

Brittany simply said "Ok."

They got changed and Brittany's mom drove them to the court house. Once they got there Santana helped Brittany into her wheelchair and they spotted a few of the new directions. They made there way over. "How's everyone holding up?" Santana said

Mike answers "Okay, Tina and Mercedes are on there way and Kurt, Blaine, Finn and Rachel didn't want to see Antonio so aren't coming. Everyone else is here I think." He purposely avoided 'your dad' as that was something that many people had said but upset Santana greatly.

Brittany said "That's fine. Do you think this will be done today, cause they have plenty of evidence and witnesses. Last time I was here it lasted a week. I got pulled up to the stand like 3 times. I didn't like that. I hope this trial doesn't take as long."

Quinn said "This time probably will be shorter B. They didn't have much proof that it was definitely him until near the end of the trial, but this time it was literally in a school full of security cameras so if they don't make it quick then somebody is doing there job wrong. The only thing that might delay it is Mr Lopez probably has a crazy good lawyer."

"Yeah our whole family has this super expensive lawyer. He's apparently like the best in town or something like that. I reckon it will take a day or two, three days tops." Santana said more to Brittany than anyone else.

Sam, Mike and Puck just nodded confused as to why the three know so much about court. The Latina said "I want to become a lawyer okay." Rolling her eyes she tried to change the subject away from court as she knew that was all they would hear for a few days. "That's something none of us have really ever talked about, what do you guys wanna do when you get older?"

Sam said "I don't know, maybe a impressionist but realistically a police officer."

Mike said "I like dance but my dad really wants me to be a doctor."

Puck mumbled "My pool cleaning business is going quite well so probably just that."

"I like real estate or something in like business or computing. Psychology is kinda interesting too but I'm not sure." Quinn said thinking her answer through.

"I like teaching, I think I want to be a Kindergarten teacher, maybe. Oh and maybe a dance teacher on the side. I like helping other people." Brittany said shocking everyone. Nobody had really thought she knew. Before anyone had a chance to respond Brittany said "I cannot wait for Regionals, it's a shame I can't perform but I'll be cheering you all on from the side."

They spoke until it was time for the trial. Brittany was mentally preparing herself to speak when she briefly zoned back in "...what do you plead?" 

"Guilty."

Brittany's jaw dropped. Days ago they had been asked by his wife to lie in court and now he was just admitting it. Quinn whispered into Brittany's ear "That was probably cause if they say not guilty then they can be charged for lying in court."

Brittany nodded slowly staring at the man she was absolutely terrified of. Brittany went back into her daze as fear built inside her. She realised that she hadn't been this scared of somebody since the guy at Cheer Camp, Bruce Mason. That two men caused the scariest moments of her life. She thought back to how after the night at Cheer camp she couldn't sleep without the light on and the door locked. She grew an irrational fear of flashlights, having him shine one in her eyes saying he wanted to see her face whilst he did it. She could feel the slaps he gave her every time a tear came out her eyes, she felt them for a long time after that night. The nightmares, the waking up and just puking everywhere whilst screaming and crying. The nights where she sat physically shaking sitting in the corner of her shower with the curtain drawn over. All these came to her mind and she was hoping none of that happened with this. 

"Are you OK?" Santana said touching her shoulder.

Brittany said, still intensively watching Antonio being taken away, "Of course I'm ok, why wouldn't I be?"

Santana looked around and said softly "Um...We've been dismissed."

Brittany mirrored Santana in looking around. Her eyes widened as she realised that most of the people had left. "Oh. I'm sorry, guess I was lost in thought." She tried to joke but it came out more seriously.

"Ok. We'll talk when we get home, yeah." Brittany nodded with a distant look in her eyes.

They made there way outside and were met with Mercedes, Tina and Mike. Mike gave a small smile and said "Hey, we're all gonna go to The Hudson's for dinner, catch them up on everything that happened today. Do you guys wanna come?

Brittany and Santana had a silent conversation with there eyes, 'San, I don't wanna go but I don't want to be rude.' 'I know B, me neither' 'I'll just say I'm tired or something' 'No it's fine, I'll do it'

Santana said sincerely with an apologetic look on her face, "I'm really tired and Britts not feeling too hot so I think we're just gonna go home. I'm super sorry."

Mercedes shook her head "It's fine, also some day I'm gonna need you to teach me how to do that eye talking thing you do. Actually you should just teach everyone and we can have conversations whilst Rachel is droning on about what solo she's gonna sing."

Santana laughed "I'm probably gonna be in school on Monday while B stays at home, so I'll talk to you then." 

They said there goodbyes before Brittany's mom picked them up and took them home. Santana thought to herself 12 years. 12 years before there is even a possibility of seeing his face.


	14. Brittany’s Nightmare

"Britt, I need you to talk to me! You can't bottle everything up! I know that when your voice is all hoarse it means you had a nightmare or you were crying all night! I know you don't tell me or your parents about your thing with sitting in the shower but we still know about it! You need to open up!" Santana sighed. "I'm sorry for shouting at you but need to tell me things. I see how your eyes become a foggy blue when you think about something bad rather than the sky blue they normally are. I don't want you to bottle everything up inside of you. If you do that then we'll both end up breaking down. Just talk to me, please?"

"Fine!" Brittany shouted. They had just got back from the trial for Antonio Lopez. She changed the tone and volume to a regular sound "I'm sorry. I just don't want to upset anyone, especially not you. I shouldn't be this upset. It was over 3 years ago. Why can't I just get over it. I can see his face all the time. And he's telling me how I secretly enjoyed it, but really it was the worst moment of my life. I went all funny in court because Antonio makes me feel as sick as Bruce does. But more in a different way, like I don't want him to hurt you or anyone. Bruce makes me physically sick. I hate Bruce. I hate..." she trailed off looking up at Santana. Santana nodded for her to continue so she did "I hate Antonio. I hate both of them, so much." 

Santana felt a mix of emotions flow into her at once. Anger for the two people that made Brittany feel like this, sympathy for Brittany going through so much at such a young age, guilt for not being able to do anything about Brittany's pain and sadness, that any of that had happened.

Santana reached and interlocked their pinkies before saying "I hate them too. I'm so tired of everything. I think maybe we should set up an appointment for you at your therapist soon. You looked so shaken up in court, I was terrified. I can try and help you with this but I don't know if I can actually help and I'm so sorry." She pulled Brittany into a hug, her voice cracking on the last sentence.

Brittany melted into the embrace and whispered "You don't need to do anything."

Both girls eyes slowly drooped to a close.

Santana woke up as she felt Brittany stir, she glanced to the clock which read 1.32am. 

Brittany said groggily, still in her slumber, "No....Get off of me. No....Please...Get off." Brittany started to struggle.

Santana stroked Brittany's head and said softly "Britt, wake up." She was met with a smack on the face from an asleep Brittany "Brittany, come on. Wake up honey, it's just a nightmare, your okay."

Brittany's eyes burst open and she shot up. She turned to her side and vomited all over the floor. 

Santana reached to stroke Brittany's shoulder and said "Brittany, it's ok. It was just a nightmare."

Brittany flinched away "No. I want San." Tears were pouring down her flushed eyes. "I want San." She repeated.

"It's ok, I'm right here. See, I'm Santana." Santana sighed, making sure to keep her hands away. 

"San?" Brittany cried. Santana nodded so Brittany said through hiccups. "I'm *hiccup* sorry *hiccup* it's just *hiccup* it was so *hiccup* real *hiccup* and I was*hiccup* so *hiccup* scared."

"B, it's not your fault." Santana consoled and turned on the lamp next to her. "I'll go get some water and then clean this up so we can go back to sleep, yeah?"

"M'kay." Brittany said shakily.

Santana quietly made her way to the kitchen, careful not to wake up but was shocked to find Katie standing at the kitchen counter with 3 mugs of hot chocolate in front of her and Whitney and Pierce siting at the table drinking tea. 

"Sorry if woke you." Santana said looking deflated.

"It wasn't you, sweetie. Is she okay?" Whitney said sweetly.

"Yeah. She's a little shaken up. It was definitely a worse one tonight. Maybe it's just she hasn't had a nightmare in a while."

Katie held up 2 of the mugs "One for you, and one for Britty." Santana nodded and made her way back to the bedroom. Katie sighed, lifting up her own mug up and sitting at the table. "I wish Britty didn't have nightmares." She said to her parents.

"Me too, Sweetie." Whitney nodded staring ahead.

"Will I get those types of nightmare when I grow up?"

"I don't think so." Pierce said.

"Why does Britty get those bad dreams?"

"Well, quite a few bad things happened to Brittany and she'll tell you more about it when your older. I'm gonna go back to sleep." Whitney stood up and they all went to bed.

In Brittany's room, Brittany was starting to calm down. "B, you sure your ok?"

Brittany nodded "I'm not healed, I'm a work in progress."

"I love you Britt-Britt."

"I love you Sanny."


	15. Epilogue

2030\. New York City, New York, USA.

"Liam! Jess! Harry! Maddy! Breakfast!" A 37 year old Brittany shouted looking up the stairs for her kids.

A 16 year old Liam came thundering down the stairs in his letterman jacket and shoved a piece of toast in his mouth with a nod. 

13 year old Jessica squinted her eyes at him as she tiptoed down the stairs in her middle school cheerleading uniform. "You're a pig."

Brittany said "Liam, what have we taught you about manners. Jess, don't talk your brother like that. You look smart in your uniform."

"Thanks Mommy." Jessica smiled.

Brittany turned around to see 8 year old Harry standing at the bottom of the stairs wearing his Spider-Man costume. "Nope. You are not wearing that to school. Go upstairs and get changed."

Harry argued "I'm a big boy mommy, I can wear what I want."

"Big boys don't wear Spider-Man costumes to school." Santana said whilst helping 3 year old Madison down the stairs.

Harry turned around "But Mami!" He whined.

"But Mami what? Sube las escaleras y cámbiate. No le hables así a tu mami. Maddy, ve a sentarte con Liam. (Go upstairs and change. Maddy, go sit with Liam.)" Santana said sternly.

Brittany rolled her eyes and laughed. "I understand about two words of that. I mean I've tried to learn Spanish but Dutch is so much easier. Come on, I'm outnumbered."

Liam spoke still crunching on a bit of toast "It's fine cause Mami is the only one that can't speak Dutch."

"Praat niet met volle mond, schat. (Don't speak with your mouth full, honey.)" Brittany glared at Liam.

"Sorry Mommy" Liam said you once he had finished eating. He had always been an angel to Brittany and it was Santana he had screaming matches with. He turned to Madison "Hey Mads! I like your tutu."

Liam had a soft spot for Madison compared to his other siblings. Madison giggled "Mommy taking me to de dancing."

"Are you gonna do Ballet at Mommy's studio?" Liam asked.

"Yeah! Mommy say I really good." Madison shouted.

"Maddy. Inside voices please." Santana said pouring her milk into her cereal.

"Sowwy Mami. Can I wear tiawa to dancing?"

"Course baby. Hagamos cosquillas a mommy. (Let's tickle mommy.)" She whispered. Liam and Jessica looked up and Santana nodded at them. She said "Ataque furtivo. ¡Uno dos tres, vamos! (Sneak attack. One, two, three, go!)" All four of them pounced on Brittany at once who subsequently burst into laughter.

They were interrupted by Harry who said in a small sad voice, his lip quivering "You did sneak attack without me."

"No cariño, estábamos empezando mientras esperábamos que bajaras. (No baby we were starting while we waited for you to come down.)" Santana said whilst waving Harry over. They continued on until it was time to go to school. 

Brittany kissed Santana on the cheek and said "So your taking Jess and Harry to school, Liam is getting the bus and I'm taking Maddy with me. My last class is at 3 to 4.30 so I should be ready for dinner at 6. Are we still going to 'Da Nonna'?"

"Yeah, those times work with me, I have a meeting with one of my posh clients. I'll miss you today." Santana said turning her face and giving Brittany a peck on the lips.

"I'll miss you too but we just took a full week of work and Mike's being covering my classes so I need to give him a break." Brittany groaned.

"Remember to pick up our dresses for Puck and Berry's wedding. At least there not bright pink this time. And Maddy is gonna be such a cute bridesmaid." Santana said.

Brittany picked up Maddy up and laughed "Can I just say, I was shocked when they got together. I mean now when I see them they were practically made for each other but they hated one another."

Madison knocked on Brittany's head. "Mommy I wanna go dance now and you talking too much"

"Well that's me been told, I'll see you later. Don't knock on my head sweetie." Brittany laughed.

When Liam got to school he walked over to his girlfriend, Jenna and his best friend, Elijah.

Elijah said "Do you guys maybe want to do a double date tonight with Victoria and I? You know we haven't done one in a while."

Liam shook his head "I can't sorry, I have a family dinner. You know how my moms freak out when I ask to do something else."

A boy walking past said "Your parents are freaks."

"You did not just say that!" Liam shouted shoving the boy.

"I did say that! It's true, it's unnatural and unbalances the earth. A girl can't love a girl. Just like a boy can't love a boy." The boy said.

The boy's friend said from behind him "Dude, you can't say that."

Liam recognised both boys from his Chemistry class. He shoved the boy again and yelled "Don't say stuff about my family!"

"I can say what I want! God, what happened to freedom of speech in this country." The boy rolled his eyes.

Before Liam knew it he was getting pulled away from the boy. The principal came walking down the hallway. "Liam Pierce! In my office now! Somebody take him to the nurse." He said pointing to the two boys. Liam followed the principle to his office.

At Brittany's dance studio, Brittany was just about to start a class. "Maddy, go sit with Auntie Tina at the front desk." Suddenly her phone rang. "Hello?....Yeah...Ok...I'll be there in 15 minutes...Thank you. Bye." She walked over to Mike and Tina and groaned "Mike do you think you could cover my class. Liam got in a big fight at school and Santana has a meeting with one of her clients. I'm so sorry."

"Brittany its fine." Mike said.

"Tina, could you maybe..."

Tina finished Brittany's sentence "look after Maddy until you come pick her up."

Brittany sighed "You're a lifesaver. Thanks so much bye!" She rushed out her and Mike's dance studio and made her way to the school.

Sure enough, Brittany was there in 15 minutes and went straight to the office. She saw Liam sitting in one of the chairs and rolled her eyes. She turned to the office lady at the front desk and said "Hi. I'm Mrs Pierce, I'm here to pick up my son, Liam, who is suspended after getting into a fight with another boy."

The office lady got Brittany to sign some form about acknowledging that your child was suspended. Liam followed Brittany to the car, looking terribly guilty.

When they got into the car, Brittany turned to Liam. "You know, your awfully lucky that it was me they called and not Mami." She laughed.

Liam nodded, knowing a lecture was probably coming. "The office lady said it was a comment about me and Mami that started the fight." Liam nodded again. "You know we've been dealing with stuff like this since high school?" Another nod came from Liam. "You, Me, Mami, Jess, Harry and Maddy we all have my last name. Do you know why that is?" Liam shook his head. "Mami's parents hated our relationship. I wont tell you much, but there is a reason we don't see her parents."

Liam sighed in defeat. "I was just so mad. I don't even remember who threw the first punch." He told her.

"I won't tell her about this, Mami I mean. Not until after dinner. We will all sit down and talk after dinner. Just three of us. We deserve a nice dinner for once." Brittany smiled before driving back to the dance studio.

As soon as they walked in Maddy ran and latched onto Liams leg. "Liam!" She screamed. 

"Maddy. There is a class on right now, how many times do I have to say no shouting when we are inside." Brittany said, trying her hardest to put on a stern voice but failing miserably.

Liam spent the rest of the afternoon helping at the studio. Brittany and Mike had bought it after they both graduated from Juilliard. They had taken out a loan but that had been payed back very quickly as the studio was very popular. They had 3 studios so far and were looking to expand more. All of them were names 'Pierce + Chang : (element)' For example their New York studio is called 'Pierce + Chang : Fire'.

Santana was a hot shot lawyer. Even some celebrities went to her. If you searched her name up, all her big fancy cases came up. Sure there was stuff about the shooting which had been on the news a lot but it was overpowered heavily.

Brittany and Santana moved out to New York after graduation. Brittany had gotten a full scholarship to Juilliard and Santana also had a full scholarship to Columbia. About a year after they moved, Santana proposed and they got married. It was a small event, just glee club, Brittany's family and a few friends that they had met in New York. They hadn't even spent that much money, just on their dresses. Santana decided to take Brittany's name and become Santana Pierce because she didn't want to be connected to her parents or family anymore.

3 years later, Liam was born. It took 6 months for Brittany too get pregnant which they had thought was quite long at the time. They moved into a cheap house on the outskirts of the city and straight away decided to expand their family getting a dog named Bear.

Before they knew it, 3-year-old Liam was showing off his new baby sister, Jessica to his Granny and Grandpa. Santana had gone into labour late on Christmas Day. Jessica had been born on Boxing Day after a fairly short labour. They had thought 6 months was long but it took 15 months to get pregnant with Jess. 

Just a year after, things were finally going good and Brittany was pregnant with their 3rd child. On the 11th week of the pregnancy she unfortunately miscarried.

They moved into a bigger and more expensive house slightly closer to the centre of the city but still not particularly close. Santana insisted on carrying their next child and 4 years after the miscarriage, Brittany was holding a baby boy named Harry that Santana had just given birth to. 

Another 4 years later, Brittany convinced Santana to let her try carry one last time. She got pregnant on their first round and 9 months after that she gave birth to a baby girl named Madison. The labour had been long and hard, lasting just over 24 hours and they had been considering a c-section but Brittany insisted.

In 2030, They got back from the studio and got dressed up as did Santana, Jessica and Harry. The family dinner went very well and nothing too serious came up the whole evening. Brittany fell asleep on the ride home so Santana carried her inside as Liam carried in Maddy who fell asleep at the restaurant.

Brittany woke up briefly when she was placed in the bed. "I love you Sanny." She mumbled.

"I love you too Britt." Santana smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading this. The sequel will pick up from here. Also apologies for the puckleberry part, they are a guilty pleasure couple of mine and they will probably be small parts in a few of my future stories. : )


End file.
